


Until You Break

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drugging, F/M, Hand Job, Isolation, Riding, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: When Shiro rejects her advances, Haggar finds new ways to make him comply.





	Until You Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



"I am very pleased with your progress, Champion," said Haggar, as she surveyed the half-naked human strapped to her table. He was a glorious sight.

"Glad someone is," muttered Shiro, subconsciously flexing the arm she had given him.

"Do not be so hard on yourself," she said, cupping his chin with one hand. "You still have farther to go, but you have already come such a long way."

He tensed, eyes widening. "Further to go?"

"Oh, yes," said Haggar, leaning in. "I have many plans for you."

"And I bet I'm not gonna like any of them," he said, glaring, though he did not move away.

"You will like this one," she said, and pressed her lips against his.

For a moment, he did not move - but then he wrenched his head to the side, breaking the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Haggar growled.

"What are _you_ doing?" he countered, staring at her in horror.

Haggar frowned. "I've seen the way you look at me. I know you are receptive to this."

"That's not lust," said Shiro, straining against his bonds. "That's _disgust_."

Haggar sighed and moved closer again. "You may try to deny it, but I know the truth. You cannot deceive a druid."

"You're crazy," said Shiro, moving away as far as he could - which was not far.

"Perhaps," said Haggar, taking his face in her hands, "but I am right about this." And she kissed him again, harder this time.

Shiro squirmed against her. "No, no, no," he muttered into her mouth, before he managed to break the kiss again.

Haggar glared at him, eyes glowing yellow. "Why do you resist me? I will have what I desire."

"You can take whatever you want," spat Shiro, "but I will never give myself willingly."

Haggar stared at him - at his wild, defiant eyes, at the frown upon his brow, at the heavy muscles tensed to fight - and turned away.

"Guards, remove him from my sight," she snarled.

-

"Lock him in his cell," Haggar growled. "He is to see nobody, not even the guards. Food and water delivered through the door. And his food must be laced with compound thirty-eight before each of his sessions. He is no longer to be conscious for any part of them, including arrival and removal."

"For how long, High Priestess?"

"Until further notice," she snapped.

-

She was watching through her portal when his first bowl of drugged food arrived. Not that she had timed that; she'd been watching anyway.

Shiro had been sitting in the corner, head in hands, for some time. But he looked up when the tray slid through the door. Haggar watched him hesitantly get up and walk over to collect it, appreciating the way his body moved, and she smiled as he sat down to eat.

He was unconscious within minutes.

-

"This should not have been necessary," sighed Haggar, almost regretfully. She stroked over Shiro's arm as she attached the electrode. "I would have preferred to examine your reactions."

He gave no response, of course. She frowned anyway.

"It is your own fault, Champion."

-

It became their new routine. He would eat alone, sleep alone, spend his days pacing his cell. When she wanted him, his food would be drugged, and he would be brought to her, unconscious. She would perform upon him whatever experiment she wished, him entirely unaware of proceedings, and then he would be returned to his cell before he awoke. As if nothing had happened.

Sometimes he would break up the monotony by doing pushups. It afforded Haggar an excellent view of his ass.

She usually called him in after that.

-

She stroked a hand over his sculpted chest, feeling the hard planes that had developed since he arrived. Touching it sent a thrill down her spine, and she looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and the muscles slack. But she hoped, one day soon, she would touch him like this and he would feel it - and smile.

-

"High Priestess, he is refusing to eat."

"So, little Champion, you've worked it out," chuckled Haggar. "Put it in his water instead."

-

He'd taken to curling up in the corner, arms wrapped around himself. Haggar found that interesting. _Is he compensating for the isolation?_ she wondered. _I hope so._

She waved a hand over the portal, zooming in on his face. "Do not worry, Champion, soon you will have all the contact you desire."

-

"This time, you are to administer compounds forty-nine and fifty-one," declared Haggar. "And afterwards, I shall be visiting his cell. Nobody is to disturb us."

"Yes, High Priestess," said the druid, unmoved.

-

When she walked through the door, he stared at her in surprise. 

"Hello, Champion," she said, smiling. "Did you miss me?"

Shiro frowned. "I know you've been taking me."

Haggar laughed and stepped closer. "I had work to do, dear Champion. But you would not allow me to take you as I wanted." She let the double meaning of that phrase sit in the air.

He shivered. "Well, you got what you wanted anyway."

 _Not just yet,_ she thought. "Are you cold?" she asked, trying to sound concerned.

"No," he said quickly, and then added, "Actually, I feel hot."

"Yes, that is one of the possible side effects," she said, moving closer again. "Do not worry, it is not harmful."

"Makes a change," muttered Shiro, standing his ground.

She laughed softly, stopping mere inches away from him. "No harm will come to you tonight. Unless you choose it."

He swallowed. She could see that he was trembling, his body vibrating at her proximity, closer than anyone had been in so long - and yet still so far.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, trying not to look at her. But his eyes kept drifting back.

Haggar slowly reached up, and as gently as she had ever done anything, she cupped his cheek. "I do not make threats."

He let out a tiny moan, then instantly bit his lip, eyes growing wide.

"Do not be ashamed, Champion," she said, still letting her hand rest there. "And do not deny yourself."

"You do all my denying for me," he said, trying to sound accusing, but it was spoilt by the way he leaned into her touch.

"Not tonight, my dear," Haggar said softly, and placed a hand on his other cheek.

Shiro moaned again, his eyelids flickering, as she held his flushed face in her hands.

"You see," Haggar said, brushing her thumbs over his cheeks. "My touch is not to be feared." And she leaned in to press her lips against his.

For a moment, Shiro did not move, did not react, and she let herself enjoy the soft warmth of him against her. But then he pulled back, and stared at her.

"Do not be ashamed," she repeated, and kissed him again.

This time, he kissed her back, pushing his mouth forward needily. She clutched at his face, tugging him closer, and he opened to her, letting her tongue delve in. He groaned into her mouth and raised his hands to grab at her waist, his touch a little harsh in his haste. But his greed made her smile.

Then he suddenly pulled back, staring at her with wide, scared eyes. "What have you done to me?" he breathed.

Haggar laughed. "Not as much as I intend to," she said, and forced him back into the kiss.

He gave in, clutching hard at her, and she could feel the trembling in his hands, his face, his mouth, like the need coiled inside him was fighting to get out. When she slipped her hands down to his chest, he broke away again, and she frowned.

"Champion, I know you want this," she growled.

He opened and closed his mouth, struggling to find the words. "You've made me want it," he said, finally. "Haven't you?"

"Oh, yes," she said, grinning wickedly. "But you do want it."

He let go of her, stepping back, shaking his own head and then desperately clutching at it with his hands. "No, no - this is all you."

Haggar frowned. "Do not be a fool. Listen to what your body is telling you."

Shiro stopped, looking at her with those gorgeous, terrified eyes. Then he glanced down at himself, and shivered. "You - you've drugged me or something. A different drug, one that makes me - makes me - "

"I cannot do that," she said. _I can. But I have not._

Shiro was frozen now, shaking all over. "But... you've given me something. I know you have."

"Only something to make it easier for you," said Haggar, inching closer again.

Shiro let out a long, shuddering moan. "This isn't easy."

Haggar carefully moved up to him, like he was an animal about to flee. "Then allow me to make it easy for you," she said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at her, silent, still trembling, but he leaned towards her, just a fraction.

Haggar took that as an opening and threw him to the floor, climbing on top before he could react.

"What are you - " he began, struggling underneath her.

"Shh, shh," she said gently, and summoned her magic to hold him down. "You have been hungry for so long, Champion. Let me feed you."

He made a few token protests, but quieted as she slowly ran a hand down his clothed chest. It was not the skin-to-skin contact that either of them wanted, but it was so much more than he'd had.

But she had been allowed free rein of his body when he was unconscious, and now this was not enough for her. She added a second hand, and reached up to tweak his nipple. He groaned, and it sent a jolt of warmth between her legs.

"You see, it can be so good for you," she teased, rubbing at that hardening peak.

Beneath her, he nodded, eyes squeezed shut.

 _He is giving in to me,_ she thought, and could not suppress a smile. _I am winning here._

But her victory was not complete. She wanted more - she wanted everything. As long as he had waited, she had waited longer, living off the scraps of distant stares and unconscious touches. By now, she knew every inch of his body, dressed and undressed. But she wanted him to know that she knew. She wanted him to give it to her.

Haggar stared down at him. Damn these gladiator suits. Oh, yes, they highlighted his hipbones perfectly - clinging greedily to his body, as hungry for him as she was - but they were achingly slow to remove. Haggar licked her lips, running one taloned hand over Shiro's tight stomach. It wouldn't do. 

She forced a flash of magic into her fingers, let her sharpened nails glow with power as she easily slashed her champion's clothing open. Under her, Shiro gasped and shuddered - but he wasn't hurt. She'd been careful. _If I hurt you, it will be on purpose, not by accident._ But his eyes were wide.

"Now, now, Champion," she said, smiling a little, and stroked at the warm flesh she'd just exposed. "Don't you trust me?"

Shiro swallowed, tilting his head to look up from where she'd pinned him. "Am I supposed to?"

Haggar chuckled. "If you can't trust me," she said, leaning forwards to slide her hands under his shirt, "who can you trust?"

Shiro lay back, staring at the ceiling. "Nobody."

"So you do understand," she said, voice rumbling happily, almost like a purr. "No one cares for your interests more than me."

Shiro nodded, still looking away, but Haggar was satisfied. She smiled, and began to peel the lower half of his suit away. He lay there and let her do it, his only protest the occasional twitch.

"I'm glad you're finally learning what I have to teach you," she mused, her nimble fingers pausing just above his growing bulge. She wanted to savour the moment, just a little. It had been a long, hard road.

"You've definitely taught me some things," muttered Shiro. She could see his hands flexing - the metal one and flesh one both perfectly in sync. She grinned. _I've done good work here._ In reward, she tugged down the fabric.

And there was her prize: a slowly stiffening cock, already pleasantly large, the same strange pale colour as the rest of his skin. It wasn't ridged like the cock of a Galra, either. _This will be a new experience,_ she thought, delighted. _His species is fascinating._

Shiro was looking at her now, eyes dark and wide. She smiled down at him, running her hand through the halo of curls around his dick. Most of them were his natural dark shade, but a few were the palest white, like the tuft at his forehead - like hers. She noted the sensation of them as she stroked through _(wiry, yet soft)_ before allowing her fingers to stray to the base.

He let out a needy gasp at that merest brush of contact. Haggar chuckled, allowing him a moment of respite, then gently slipped her hand around him. "How long has it been, dear Champion?"

"I - I don't know," he stuttered, as she carefully held the growing weight of him, feeling the unexpectedly silky texture of his skin. "Months? Years? How - how long have I been here?"

"Far too long," she said, giving him the smallest stroke and smirking as he twitched in her hand. "You should have given in to this earlier."

Shiro just groaned and arched his back, almost as if he was trying to get away. But his cock was still hardening between her fingers.

"No matter," Haggar said lightly, and stroked one digit down his shaft. "We are here now."

"Y-Yes," he stuttered, taking a few shuddering breaths.

She had no idea when a human cock was fully erect, but his was already thick and large - and yet, still seemed to be filling. Haggar wrapped her hand more tightly around it, and gave it an exploratory pump. Beneath her, she felt Shiro's breath jump again. _Mmm, this is going to be good. How long until he's ready?_

Perhaps it was best just to ask him. "Are you ready, Champion?"

A look of panic suddenly crossed his face. "Ready? I - I don't think -"

"Oh?" said Haggar, stroking him gently. "Not yet? I am surprised by your human body. You already seem hard enough to penetrate me. But if you say you have more to give, I will wait." She smiled. "You are not the only one who will learn something tonight."

Shiro groaned, eyes rolling back in his head. His hands were clutching at the cold, hard ground, and she could see little trembles rippling across his body.

 _Are you impatient too?_ Haggar pumped at him again, and thought maybe the speed of growth was slowing. _Or perhaps that's just my impatience._

She moved her hand up the shaft and rubbed a thumb over that blunt head. Rounder than she had expected, it reminded her of the mushrooms on planet Azrosh. _Such a gorgeous planet. We stripped it bare._ Haggar sighed happily at the memory. _I hope tonight shall be an equally glorious conquest._

Haggar looked down at Shiro. "I believe you're ready now." Perhaps he wasn't, not entirely, but she certainly was - she could feel that warm ache, and she'd been growing slick as he grew long. And if he could grow thicker yet, well, he could do that inside her. But he was already deliciously large, and she'd waited too long already.

"Err," Shiro said, and feebly tried to prop himself up on his elbows. But Haggar summoned her magic and forced him back down.

"Hush, my Champion," she said, smiling. "It is time for you to do this for me."

Haggar let go of him, of that hot thick flesh, and lifted herself up. Her hand felt cold without him in it, but she knew she'd feel his warmth again soon - and more intimately. She pulled up her shroud, quickly divesting herself of her robes and sundries, until she was kneeling above him entirely naked.

Her champion was looking up at her, mouth slightly open. She smiled, reaching down to take one of her own breasts in hand, and gently squeezed the nipple.

"You have never seen me like this before," she noted.

"No," he muttered, eyes roving over her, though they kept jerking away, as if he didn't quite want to look.

Haggar laughed and rose higher, giving him a better view. "Do not be ashamed, Champion. I encourage curiosity."

Letting the first hand continue to play at her breast, she slipped her other hand down between her legs, sliding it between those slick folds. She sighed, tilting her hips so he could see if he wished, and slowly pushed one finger inside herself. It was barely anything, not like the stretch she knew was to come, but the small friction against her intimate flesh was just enough to take the edge off.

Below her, Shiro moaned.

"Do not worry," she said, smiling gently. "Soon it will be you inside me."

Against her knees, she felt him tense, and she laughed.

Haggar slid her finger out and held it up, let him see the wetness glistening there, and then curled that hand around him. He hissed at the renewed sensation, and she restrained herself, slowly stroking him up and down before she proceeded, instead of rushing as she wished. But soon she could bear the ache inside her no longer.

She shifted herself over him, positioning herself directly above his hard cock, and used one hand to hold him in place as she used the other to balance herself. The tip of him brushed against her entrance, sending a shiver down her spine. Under her, he was trembling too, his chest heaving with quick, shallow breaths.

Haggar smiled. "Oh, my Champion," she said softly, her voice laced with pride, and began to sink down.

Shiro groaned as his head slipped inside, and Haggar herself had to repress a moan. He was so thick and warm, and her aching entrance had to stretch to admit him, her intimate flesh opening wider than it had in - oh, so long. _Too long._ She held herself there for a few moments, letting her body adjust to this rare fullness, enjoying the heat of this first small penetration, even as she burned for more.

She looked down at his face, at the wonder and pleasure and terror there, and smiled. "It has been a long time for both of us."

But the long drought made her eager, more eager even than him, and despite the intense stretch she needed more. Haggar took a deep breath and pushed down, taking a little more of him, feeling that thick head pressing deeper, opening her up as it went. Her entrance clutched at his smooth shaft, such a strange and unexpected delight. Despite the lack of ridges, it provided ample friction as she moved.

"I had worried," she began, her voice more raspy than usual, "that our species would be incompatible. But your hu-man genitalia is more than sufficient."

"Human," corrected Shiro, with a grunt. "And... thanks, I guess?"

Haggar chuckled. "Were you expecting me to lavish you with compliments on your prowess? Champion, you have many skills, but I am doing all the work here."

Shiro looked up at her, and then frowned. Of course, he was still held down by her magic, and could not move freely, so perhaps she was being a little unfair but...

Magic or no magic, Shiro flexed his hips, driving him a little deeper before he slipped back again, pushed down hard against the floor.

Haggar had to suppress a groan, and she glared. "I did not say that I wished you to join in."

Shiro panted under her, cheeks flushed, his body clearly suffering for having defied her. "You know, where I'm from, sex is kinda supposed to be a mutual thing."

"Where you are from is immaterial," said Haggar, eyes glowing dangerously. "I am allowing you this, but you are still _my_ Champion. Do not push me."

"Yeah, sure," he said weakly, and looked away.

Haggar paused, then gently stroked his cock with the hand still holding him, and sank a little lower. "Do not pout so. I will make sure you enjoy it."

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, head still turned to the side. "Not as much as you, I'm guessing."

Haggar laughed. He did feel amazing inside her; warm and thick, he provided a glorious stretch and fullness. Of course, she hoped the tightness of her body on him was giving him pleasure too, but she was determined this would proceed, either way. "Perhaps I will show you my notes afterwards."

He looked at her then. "You'll be making notes?"

She grinned wickedly, and pushed down a little further, listening with satisfaction as she drew a gasp from his lips. "Do you not wish me to? Are you ashamed, Champion?"

"Of a hell of a lot of things," he muttered, but she cut him off with another thrust.

"Perhaps you do not understand as well as I thought," she growled. "You should be thanking me for all I've done."

"I didn't ask for any of it," said Shiro, gasping, and he was trying to glare at her but his cheeks were flushed and his eyes defocused, which rather deflated the emotion.

Haggar moved both hands down to his stomach, and braced herself. "It was a gift."

"Yeah, not what I'd call it," said Shiro, breathily.

"Foolish human," growled Haggar, her fingers digging in. "You resist and deny me against all sense, when anyone can see that I have improved every part of you. It is illogical."

"That's your opinion," groaned Shiro. "It's my body, not yours."

Haggar grunted - and with one last motion, she took him to the hilt. "No, my Champion. You belong to me. Everything you have is mine, and I give you these things as a courtesy." She leaned forward. "Because I _like_ you."

Shiro looked up at her, eyes wide, and moaned.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. _He is only an experiment. His opinion does not matter. Do not let him rile you._ Instead she concentrated on the feeling of him filling her, the heat of that thick cock inside her, the way her most intimate muscles were stretched around him. Yes. That, at least, could not be denied.

Haggar sighed, then spoke more gently. "I hope one day you will come to appreciate me too."

"Gonna be an awful lot of days before that happens," he muttered, but his voice was wavering.

"Do not worry," said Haggar, stroking at his chest. It was as hard as the flesh inside her. "We have time." Then she braced her knees, and began to raise herself up.

He moaned softly as he started to slip out of her. She already missed the fullness, aching for every inch as he was drawn slowly out, but oh, the friction - the friction was worth it. But even so, she did not pause when she reached the top, keeping only that thick head inside her. In a moment, she thrust back down again, taking the whole shaft, enjoying both the stretch and the rub of him inside her.

"Fuck," muttered Shiro, twitching.

Haggar laughed. "I said you would enjoy it, dear Champion." She shifted on his cock, feeling him press against her, then began to draw herself up again. It was such a beautiful, bittersweet feeling. Finally, finally, she had him. But for her own pleasure, she could not just keep him there. She must give him up and take him back, again and again. As she reached the apex a second time, she sighed, and forced herself down.

He slid back inside her so easily, slick and open as she was, filling her so intimately. But she wanted more, more, _faster_. She began to raise and lower herself more quickly, making his thick cock stretch her deeply, shallowly, deeply. Her tight entrance clutched at him as he passed through it first one way and then the other. With the new rhythm, pleasure began to build inside her. She was aching and full and stretched, and it was glorious and amazing and not nearly enough. The rest of her body cried for attention.

"Touch me," she growled, releasing her magic's hold on him, just a little.

Shiro stared up at her, eyes struggling to focus on her as she moved, still taking his most intimate flesh as she willed. A few moments passed, and then he raised his hands to grip both her thighs, encouraging her on. She groaned at his touch, and thrust herself down faster. Both of his hands were as warm as the cock within her.

She had not imagined it would feel this good. He was longer and thicker than she had thought a human would be, considering his size compared to a Galra. Perhaps he was the largest she had ever had; she could not remember. But certainly, every time she forced his cock inside her, her sensitive muscles stretched wide, clinging desperately to the flesh that pushed them apart, fluttering as he rubbed against them. It was exquisite, but still not enough.

"Put your hand between my legs," she commanded, riding him eagerly.

He let go of her thigh and reached up with his left hand - _not the one I gave him, an interesting choice_ \- and slipped it down to where they were joined. His fingers explored her, no longer hesitating but still trembling, until he found that most sensitive nub of flesh.

" _Yes,_ " she moaned, feeling her tight channel involuntarily squeeze down upon him. "Just there."

Shiro bit his lip and began to rub at her clit, in time with the rhythm of her thrusting onto him. Haggar groaned as it sent waves of fresh pleasure through her, elevating every sensation of movement inside her. She was so full and so tight, but his touch upon her was something else, something transcendental. She wondered if it had been the same for him, being touched after so long without.

He began to speed up, and she did too, eager for everything he had to give. She grunted each time she slapped down onto him, the sensation of fullness driving her higher as his fingers danced between her legs. She could feel her pleasure building inside her, curling in her gut, right over the place where his thick head nestled at the peak of each thrust.

"Faster," she groaned, and she knew it wouldn't be long now. She was burning up, every part of her alive with sensation, even as her mind narrowed down to the sensitive place between her legs. His hard cock filled her, stretched her, made her complete, until the thought of it completely filled her mind too. Even his touch upon her clit was secondary, a fierce but warm buzz that lifted her higher, almost drowned out by the feeling of his thick cock rubbing against every intimate inch of her stretched flesh. Her muscles were held open, held wide, but they longed to tighten upon him, to clench, to feel everything more strongly, more deeply, more -

They got their wish when she came, rhythmically clamping down upon that huge shaft as a cry was drawn from her lips. But she didn't slow, didn't stop, still pushing herself down onto him as she rode out the waves of pleasure, spiralling higher and higher until they tumbled in on themselves and she collapsed against him, panting.

She sat there, eyes closed, letting her orgasm drain away. The desperate need was gone, satisfied for now, but he still felt pleasantly large inside her. She shifted, felt him shift within her, and sighed. _It took a long time to get here, but it was worth it._

Under her, Shiro lowered his hands. He was still trembling, every part of him still tense. And he was still just as hard inside her.

Haggar opened her eyes, and looked down at him. "You did well, my Champion," she said, and raised herself a final time, letting his cock slip out of her and slap against his stomach. He groaned, and she could hear an edge of disappointment. _I have broken him,_ she thought triumphantly.

But she didn't touch him, not yet. She just sat there, watching him, letting the sweat cool on her naked skin, waiting for -

"Please," he moaned, and that was all she needed.

With a wicked grin, Haggar wrapped her hands around his cock once again. She pumped at him hard and fast, taking up her previous rhythm, feeling the friction against her palms instead of deep within her. Oh, it had felt so good. But this clearly felt good for him now, with the way he was groaning and straining under her. She took pity on him, and released the last of her magic holding him down.

Instantly he arched up, moaning, breathing hard. "Please, please," he repeated, more desperately, his eyes squeezed shut.

Haggar smiled and moved her hands skillfully over his shaft, tugging at the smooth, sensitive skin. She swirled a hand around the head, drawing a groan, then back down the shaft before sneaking up to tease the head again.

She could see the strain in every muscle of his body. He was panting and twitching, his newly freed hips even experimentally thrusting into her grasp.

"Do not resist it," she said, gripping him harder.

She saw his expression relax, and she tugged at him, again, again, drawing grunt after grunt - until suddenly he was spilling over her hands. She smiled, and stroked him through his orgasm, drinking in the sight so she would be able to revisit it later. It was definitely something she wanted to remember.

"There, there, Champion," she said, as she drew out the last bits of his pleasure, before letting him go. "I was right about you after all."

Shakily, he propped himself up on his elbows to look at her, his gorgeous chest heaving as he sucked in lungfuls of air. But he did not speak - or perhaps could not.

She smiled, and stood. "Clean yourself up," she said, grabbing her robes, and began to redress.

When she was done, he was still lying there, staring at her. "If you want another show," she said, adjusting her shawl, "it will have to wait. I have other important business to attend to."

Her nodded at her, dazedly.

"And I hope next time I invite you, you will not take so long to convince," she said, unlocking the door with her magic.

And she left without looking back.


End file.
